


The Peaceful Valley

by whoisalfy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Gen, Gossip, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisalfy/pseuds/whoisalfy
Summary: Stardew Valley: the picture of a peaceful and happy life. At least, it seemed that way from the outside. Once a new farmer shows up in this dreary town, will everyone's lives flip upside down for the better? Will Stardew Valley ever be the same?This is my first time writing a fanfic for such an open world game, so I can already assure that there will be artistic freedoms taken when writing (namely on character last names, ages, and major events). I just started a new game recently and thought it would be fun to write a story alongside my progress and as I develop ideas that I like for the game. This is my attempt at a fully functioning story of the whole town.I hope you enjoy!





	The Peaceful Valley

Friday rolled around like any other: slowly. With winter coming to an end soon, the holiday spirit and excitement from a beautiful snowy environment had worn away. All that was left was the tiresome realization that life was still dragging forward in this small town, and that nothing would truly change. Or would it? 

Recent news of a new farmer had spread to all ears in town within hours of first being discovered. The mayor, Lewis, had received a letter in the mail detailing the plans of a former friend’s granddaughter. Lewis knew that his old friend had given his heir the deed to the farm on his deathbed, but only expected the land to be sold off, and likely bought by Joja Co. When the letter arrived announcing the granddaughter, Aya, as the new official owner with intent to use the farm as it was, Lewis couldn’t help but share the news. 

At first he had only shared a few words with the shop owners around town as he made his rounds. A word with Pierre, a few words with Marnie. Clint caught wind, and so did Harvey. Before Lewis knew it, everyone was whispering about the new farmer. Whispers turned to questions, and Lewis was approached by a few villagers, curious about the rumors. But, with some time left before the new farmer was supposed to arrive, Lewis wanted to exchange another letter or two with the girl before accepting anything as 100% truth. And so, as 5 o’clock rolled around, Lewis found himself strolling into the Stardrop Saloon for the evening. 

The saloon wasn’t packed yet, but 7 o’clock was when Fridays usually began in this town. Sebastian, Sam and Abigail were already in the lounge, and Shane was leaning against the wall in his usual spot. Gus stood behind the counter, patiently sorting through some papers near the cash register; Emily whisked around nearby, cleaning glasses and preparing to tend the bar as more customers came through. Lewis sat at the table he always found himself sitting at, waiting for Marnie to come by and keep him company. He was certain this evening wouldn’t be a typical Friday night, however. 

Life was slowly breathed into the saloon as more people trickled in. Though, it wasn’t the presence of others that brought life; it was the conversation. Music played, as usual, and kept conversations from mingling with each other. But anyone that just strolled through the saloon would catch wind of many discussion with the same topic. Lewis sat uncomfortably as the townsfolk passed rumors and gossip on someone they weren’t even sure existed. 

“I heard she’s running away from something,” Abigail scoffed. Sam and Sebastian continued their game of pool, barely passing their friend a glance. 

“Do you think she’s lost everything,” Leah asked, sympathetically. Elliot shrugged with a uncertain expression. 

“You eager for something new?” Clint asked nonchalantly, sipping his beer.   
Willy sighed, responding with a quick, “I’ll be leaving for an expedition soon, so it don’t matter much to me right now.” 

Robin and Demetrius danced together near the jukebox. Their lips moved, but no one could hear what they said to each other. 

“I hear there’s a new farmer coming,” Pierre laughed to Gus as he sat alone at the bar. “I’ll be sure to get their business for my seeds. Joja seeds are trash. A real farmer will see the value in Pierre’s seeds.” Laughing again, he downed his drink.   
Pam guffawed in response. “Oh, I’m sure a farmer will do your little store wonders,” her voice boomed. “Gus, give me another!” 

Lewis looked to Marnie. She offered him a sympathetic nod. They silently sipped their drinks together, catching wind of various conversations for the rest of the night. 

The town may have been bustling with the news, but there was still some hints of unease and distrust. Something about a newcomer didn’t seem to sit right with anyone. It had been years since anyone new came to town. Perhaps it was change they all feared. Or perhaps, they looked for the farmer to harbor attributes that they hated about themselves, and were ready to hate someone for all of their own shortcomings. 

Regardless, Lewis sent a letter the next day and awaited a response from this mystery girl.


End file.
